Anything For You
by coldfusion9797
Summary: Sequel to Unsettling (and Seeing Things?). Just your general relationship dramas. Well if you're dating a psycho vampire that is. Warnings inside.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: First up this is a sequel. If you don't read Unsettling first you will have no idea what's going on here. Like Unsettling this story is borderline crack, though this one probably tends to stray a little closer to the edge. Just a warning that there will be swearing, violence, slash, incest and any other cool stuff like that I can think of. If any of that offends you than this isn't the right story for you. Also I fear some Aussie slang creeps into this story, sorry if it confuses anyone. I figured it was ok because Claire Holt and Nate Buzz are Aussies. I also wanted to let you know that because I can never decide who I ship in Vampire Diaries there are a few shake ups in the pairings from Unsettling. Of course Kol and Jeremy are meant to be but if you really liked any of the other pairings you might wanna think twice before you read this. One last thing, unlike Unsettling the POV jumps around a little in this fic. With what I've written so far, there are a few chapters from inside Jeremy's head and one from Nick as well. Thanks for reading.**

Kol's keeping his promise to Jeremy. It's Jeremy's second game for the school team and like last time, he's smashing them out of the park. But unlike last time there's a bit more of a crowd here. Word got around after the last game about the new player on the team and more people have shown up to the game to see what all the fuss was about. And Jeremy isn't disappointing them.

Mystic Falls wins thanks to their new hitter. Now Kol's got half an hour to kill while Jeremy packs his gear up and celebrates with his team mates; it's a good time to feed. Lately Kol's had a thing for blonde chicks, chubby ones. Kol finds a suitable victim and lures her to a dark corner. He feeds from her wrist and it's frustrating because he knows he has to let her go. It's been quite a while since he's killed and he's just itching to take a life. But Kol refrains and lets the girl go. He lets her go because he doesn't want unnecessary attention that could cause trouble for him, or more importantly, for Jeremy. Kol compels her to forget, it should work, he's been practising after that whole business with 'the kiss'. It's just a matter of focus, that's all. He needs to be one hundred percent committed to the idea he's compelling. No doubts, no distractions, no wandering thoughts.

xxx

"Nice work Jeremy," Kol tells him when they meet up to go back to Jeremy's place. "You'll be playing in the Majors in no time."

"Yeah right," Jeremy laughs, "it's only a school game."

"But you've won both. It's the first time Mystic Falls has had a winning streak in four seasons."

"Two games is hardly a winning streak."

"Of course it is," Kol says. "I can see it now 'Jeremy Gilbert star hitter'. You and A-Rod," Kol finishes with a grin.

"It would be cool," Jeremy admits.

"More than cool," Kol says, anticipating the awesomeness of it. "It'd be epic and I know you could do it," Kol says taking Jeremy's hand. He really truly believes Jeremy can do this, if Jeremy wants it bad enough. Jeremy's gonna be famous one day. There's more than one way to obtain immortality.

**AN: I couldn't resist throwing in that While You Were Sleeping reference :)**


	2. Chapter 2

It's getting late and Kol's talking about going home. But Jeremy knows he won't do that. It's the same every night and tonight Jeremy's going to call Kol on it.

"You can go to bed," Kol says. "I'm just going to watch the end of this show and then I'll go." Yeah right. It's so sweet that Kol doesn't want to leave Jeremy here alone.

"Seriously Kol, you end up staying here every night. It's silly to keep sleeping on the couch," Jeremy tells Kol. A wary look settles on Kol's face.

"Well I'm not sleeping in your dead aunt's room, and definitely not in your parent's room..." Kol says decisively.

"I wouldn't expect you to," Jeremy says with amusement. Kol's missed Jeremy's hint, and it's just too cute. Who'd have thought Kol could ever be considered innocent?

"And it'd be weird to use Elena's room, because it is still hers..."

"Of course," Jeremy agrees with a smile. "So I guess that just leaves one room, doesn't it?" he says, taking Kol's hand and pulling him towards his room. Kol's face is adorable when he realises where Jeremy's taking him. It makes Jeremy's heart flutter to know that he can affect Kol in this way.

v-v

Oh crap, Kol's not ready for this. It's not that he hasn't done this before, it's just that's he's never done it with someone he loves. Sex has always been about what he wants and his own gratification, about power and possession, never what the other person wants. He's never even considered his partner's enjoyment because invariably he's killed them. Before, during or after, it never really mattered. Kol's always enjoyed fucking a corpse as much as the next sick-fuck nerco. What if he can't control himself? What if he hurts Jeremy? Or worse? He'd never forgive himself.

"What is it?" Jeremy asks with concern. How the fuck does Kol explain this without scaring the shit out of Jeremy or turning him away forever? This is one instance when honesty probably isn't the best policy, complete honesty anyway.

"I'm scared," Kol says and it's not easy for him to admit it.

"Scared of what?" Jeremy asks, "you must've done this before."

"Yes," Kol says taking a step back, "but never like this."

"What? With a guy?" Jeremy asks. Well now that he mentions it...

"Well yes, no, I mean I've never done it with a guy but that's not the problem. What if I..." Fuck, how does he say this? Talk about awkward. "There are certain things..." Kol can see Jeremy's struggling to understand and he's beginning to look worried.

"You think I can't give you what you need?" Jeremy ventures.

"No, it's more that I don't know. I don't know what I need or what I'll do. I don't want to hurt you."

v-v

It's typical Kol behaviour. For whatever reason he has a tendency to fight what he wants when it comes to Jeremy. Like the whole compelling-him-to-forget-their-first-kiss thing. But Jeremy doesn't mind, because he knows Kol's doing it for his sake and he also knows that they'll get there eventually. Kol's looking at Jeremy like he's scared to touch him and that's not what Jeremy wants at all. So he won't push it, they can do this if they take it one step at a time.

"Sleep with me then," Jeremy says, "just sleep." Kol still looks uncertain. "Clothes on, I promise," Jeremy says with a smile. Jeremy takes Kol's hand and looks into his eyes, "I want to wake up next to you."

v-v

Jeremy's so beautiful and sincere when he says it. With Jeremy's warm hand in his, Kol knows there's no way he can argue with that.


	3. Chapter 3

Last night was a success; Jeremy's still alive. Of course all they did was sleep but it's start. Actually it felt good to curl up next to a warm body, to fall asleep to the rhythm of a living heart. Kol wouldn't say no to making it a nightly occurrence.

"You know," Jeremy says, pulling Kol from his thoughts, "you never did get around to telling me about being a pirate..."

"No, I didn't," Kol agrees, focusing on Jeremy. "Maybe I should one day..." he muses, being irritating on purpose.

"Maybe you should now," Jeremy says, settling in on the couch, clearly hoping for a long story. Jeremy's enthusiasm is a little catching, so Kol launches in.

"It was a fantastic life for a vampire, I had as much blood and as much violence as I wanted. And of course vampires don't get seasick."

"Did you have a cool pirate name?" Jeremy asks like he's ten years old.

"I was called Bloody Nathaniel Cutter because I was known for cutting the fingers off my victims," Kol says with a smile, oh the memories.

"Why fingers?" Jeremy asks.

"Have you ever tried to fire a pistol, climb the rigging or hoist the main sail with no fingers?" Jeremy just shakes his head. "I was terribly feared," Kol says with fond remembrance. "It was my job to find out where the loot was. And I was good at it, torture was my specialty. We had so much treasure but like a lot pirate crews we never spent much of it on anything worthwhile, it's the lifestyle that buccaneers really love. The freedom to go where you want, when you want and, of course, the promise of danger."

"Did you ever see anyone walk the plank?" Jeremy asks, eyes wide with excitement. It makes Kol laugh, Jeremy has no idea about the realities of any of this. It's strange the way it's all been glamorised now. "A few times, but I prefer keel hauling; it's guaranteed to hurt so much more." Kol finishes with a smile, those were the days.

"Did you have a sword?"

"Of course, what's a pirate without his cutlass?"

"Wow," Jeremy muses, "I'd love to be in a sword fight, it always looks so cool in the movies. Hey do you still have any of the treasure?" Jeremy asks, rapidly changing subjects in his excitement. As a matter of fact Kol does but Jeremy doesn't need to know that.

"No," Kol lies, "I was never in it for the loot." Well at least that part is true. "Have you ever been to sea?" Kol asks.

"No," Jeremy answers.

"Then we'll go someday," Kol tells Jeremy and he means it. "There's nothing like the open ocean. The smell of the salt, the sound of the breakers, the spray of the water on your skin, the wind in your face, the rolling of the waves. And the feeling of insignificance. It's exhilarating to know that she can turn on you at any moment and there's nothing you can do about it. Sometimes its shining blue water as far as you can see; sometimes its white-capped grey and sometimes you can't see anything at all but the mist." Kol finishes realising that maybe he got carried away. "You'll love it," he adds, refocusing on Jeremy.

"I know I will," Jeremy says, cupping Kol's face in his hand, "because you'll be there with me." Kol looks into Jeremy's warm, brown eyes and a world of possibilities opens up. Suddenly all the places he's been and sights he's seen, things Kol's never really appreciated are beautiful, and he wants to share them all with Jeremy.

**AN: So I'm going on a trip to New Zealand for a couple of weeks which means I won't be updating this story for a while. I'm so excited, Middle-earth here I come!**


	4. Chapter 4

"Where did you get these?" Jeremy asks in wonder, testing the weight of the sword he's holding.

"Well, I kinda stole them from Nick's antique collection," Kol admits.

"Won't he be pissed?" Jeremy asks.

"He will when he finds out," Kol says with a grin. "So we better make sure we're ready for him. En garde!" Jeremy grins too and raises his sword. "Don't hold back," Kol tells Jeremy, and he doesn't.

Wow, it turns out that Jeremy has a talent for this. Jeremy's technique is a pretty hack and slash but there are enough signs there for Kol to see that Jeremy could be very good at this. Kol's going to train Jeremy properly, he'll make a splendid immortal one day. Kol can see them taking on the world together, becoming the stuff of legends. But not yet. First Jeremy deserves the chance to live his life. Kol knows that he'll never change his mind about Jeremy. No matter what, he will love him forever. But that doesn't mean Jeremy won't change his mind. In a few years time when Jeremy's grown up he might decide he wants a family of his own. And if he does then Kol will step back and let Jeremy have what he wants. And there's Jeremy's potential baseball career. It's something Jeremy could do as a vampire but it would be like a grown man in a running race with five year olds. Sure he'll win, but where would the satisfaction be? These aren't thoughts that trouble Kol because right now he and Jeremy are together and happy. Kol has no reason to think that things will change. They are just possibilities, ones that Kol won't deny Jeremy. As far as their relationship goes it just means that Jeremy stays human until he's lived enough to really make this decision.

**AN: Yes I am still in NZ, busy visiting all the LOTR filming locations I can find. But I found myself with a spare couple of minutes so here's another chapter. Hope you enjoyed it. Thanks for reading.**


	5. Chapter 5

"I have a confession to make," Kol tells Jeremy. They've reached a point in their relationship where Kol feels comfortable. He knows Jeremy better than anyone now and he wants to tell Jeremy about why he came back to Mystic Falls. His intentions have changed completely since then and Kol's sure they'll get a laugh out of it. If Kol can make being here in bed with Jeremy about them, about trust and fun and good things, maybe they can take this further without Jeremy getting hurt. Jeremy's propped up on his elbow looking down at Kol with interest.

"About what?" Jeremy asks, lips curling into a smile.

"About why I came back to Mystic Falls."

"There's no need to say it," Jeremy says with confidence, "I already know it's because you couldn't stop thinking about me. Because you were madly in love with me."

"It's true," Kol admits, "but it took me a while to figure that out. I actually came back here to kill you."

"Bastard!" Jeremy says, hitting Kol playfully, "though it doesn't really surprise me." They lapse into silence; Kol knows Jeremy's remembering something but the fingers that Jeremy's trailing across the bare skin of Kol's chest are making it hard for Kol to concentrate. Jeremy's fingers stop and his focus returns to Kol and there's a hint of mischief in Jeremy's eyes. "Seeing as how we're in a confessing mood, I have one too. You're not the only badass here." How intriguing. And Jeremy thinks he's badass? Cool. "You know that first time I agreed to meet you to play ball, it was supposed to be a trap for you," Kol's heart rate climbs with Jeremy's words. "That day we met I was packing a white oak stake; I was going to kill you." And just when Kol thought Jeremy couldn't get any hotter, be any more irresistible, he goes and says something like that. Seeing Jeremy in this new light, as a predator, really does it for Kol and in a fraction of a second he's on top of Jeremy, crushing their mouths together. Jeremy returns his kiss eagerly. Kol moves his lips along Jeremy's jaw and then he whispers in Jeremy's ear.

"Tell me how you were going to do it." Kol continues to kiss his way down Jeremy's neck. His hands explore Jeremy's body as Kol waits for his answer. Jeremy writhes beneath him and Kol ignores the dangerous urges he can feel building. "Tell me," he says again and it's more demanding this time. Kol wants to hear this, needs to hear it. His kisses grow hungrier as he works his way along the warm skin of Jeremy's chest and his hand seeks Jeremy's throat, which has something to do with a half-formed thought of forcing the words out. Kol becomes completely absorbed in the feeling of a warm body struggling helpless beneath him and he's determined to take all the pleasure he can from this. The taste of skin starts to mingle with the taste of blood and his victim starts to panic. It's intoxicating. It's been so long since he's killed and he wants to enjoy this fully. His victim tries desperately to push him off and the scent of fear hits him. He takes this opportunity to pull back and look into his victims eyes, anticipating the fear he'll see there. Kol looks into those eyes and they're familiar brown eyes. Jeremy's eyes. Oh God, what's he done? Kol's pulls his hand away like it's been burned and Jeremy takes a gulping breath. Kol manages to scramble back out of reach of Jeremy before Jeremy looks up at him. There are bleeding wounds on Jeremy's chest and an angry red mark on Jeremy's throat and Kol is horrified. He did this to Jeremy, he should have known it would come to this. Kol knows he should leave, wants to leave but he can't. He's frozen, just staring at Jeremy unable to think past the horror of what he's just done. Jeremy sits up, rubbing his throat and looking down at the damage Kol's done. Kol doesn't even attempt to apologise, there are no words that can make this right. God, how fucking stupid is he? Why the fuck did he think it was a good idea to bring up the subject of murder when they were in bed together? It's in Kol's nature to associate killing with fun and that's never going to change. He should've known he couldn't bring Jeremy into his world and not hurt him. But that doesn't mean he doesn't still want Jeremy to love him. Jeremy lifts his head to look at Kol and Kol braces himself for the betrayal he's going to see in Jeremy's eyes. Their eyes meet and Kol can't believe what he's seeing, he knows that look; Jeremy's worried, but not about himself. He's worried about Kol.

v-v

For a moment there Jeremy had been scared but as soon as he'd seen Kol's face he knew Kol didn't mean to do this.

"I should've known you'd get over excited at the thought of me killing you," Jeremy says in an attempt to make light of the situation. He doesn't want Kol to feel bad about this, Kol's already reserved enough about their relationship as it is. "C'mon Kol, it's not that bad. Look they're healing already." It's true, Jeremy's consumed so much of Kol's blood that the wounds are already closing. But Kol doesn't look convinced. Jeremy reaches for him to show Kol that he's not scared but Kol pulls away. It's the last thing Jeremy wants. He's not going to let Kol go just because he made a mistake. All the good far outweighs this one slip up. But Kol looks like he's getting ready to run.

v-v

"Don't you dare leave me," Jeremy says with determination, "I've done nothing to deserve it." Jeremy's right, if what he just said can be considered in any way logical. Kol has no idea how he got so lucky or why Jeremy loves him like he does. But he's got to convince Jeremy this isn't right for him.

"It's too dangerous Jeremy-" Kol begins.

"Don't be silly," Jeremy cuts in, "the danger is part of the attraction, I love that you could kill me in the blink of an eye but choose not to. You make me feel alive." Fucking hell, is it possible to feel this many emotions at once? Right now Kol is torn between being desperately in love with Jeremy, hating himself for what he's done and being in awe of Jeremy for reacting this way; between wanting to hold Jeremy close and knowing he should run away and never come back. Is this what people mean when they say they love someone so much it hurts?

v-v

Jeremy knows what Kol is, he's a vampire. One that not only kills but enjoys the kill. He's seen firsthand what Kol can do and in that moment he decided it was a part of Kol that he needed to accept and so he has. Accepting it means he can't be affronted by what's happened here. What's done is done and what's important now is how they deal with it. Jeremy doesn't really want to ask this question, it's awkward, but maybe it'll help him find a way for them to get through this.

"How have you gotten through this in the past? In other relationships?" The look on Kol's face is impossible to read. Kol is silent for so long that Jeremy thinks he's not going to answer when he finally does.

"There haven't been any other relationships," Kol says hesitantly, "I've never wanted to hold back before." Oh. This admission takes Jeremy by surprise and he blurts out the first thing that pops into his head.

"Wow, I feel like the Ted Bundy groupie who won." The full meaning of Kol's words sink in and make Jeremy feel all warm and fuzzy inside. It's completely against Kol's nature to care about hurting someone but Jeremy can see how much it affects Kol when its Jeremy he's hurt. Kol raises an eyebrow at Jeremy's comment so Jeremy explains.

"Ted Bundy was a serial killer. He was considered to be very handsome and charming. When he was on trial there was a row of seats reserved behind him for young women who adored him. The Ted groupies. People found it hard to understand what the attraction was but I think it was the hope that they would be the one he'd want but not want to kill. Something along the lines of 'if he chooses me but doesn't kill me then I must really be special'." Kol's staring at Jeremy like he's got two heads. It's not that weird, is it? Jeremy shrugs, "you know, the kind of stuff true love is made of."

v-v

It's a vicious cycle. Here they are discussing serial killers in the middle of the biggest crisis their relationship has faced, and it's this topic which is why they're in this mess to begin with. It isn't the most productive thing they could be doing right now. Fascinating as it is they need to get back on track. Kol decides that the issue here is about balancing the playing field. As it is Kol has the ability to kill Jeremy and there's nothing Jeremy can do about it.

"Do you have any Vervain here?" Kol asks.

"No," Jeremy replies hesitantly.

"Seriously? You live in a town that's riddled with vampires and you don't have any Vervain handy?"

"Hey, I have a white oak stake. I figured that covered most bases," Jeremy says defensively.

"Really, you still have it?"

"'Yeah, I thought it might come in handy with so many Originals around," Jeremy shrugs, "but I guess I'm not going to need it now."

"We'll see," Kol says. "Where is it?"

"Why do you want to know? You're not going to do anything stupid are you?" Jeremy asks suspiciously.

"No, _I'm_ not going to do anything with it," Kol says but Jeremy still looks uncertain. "Just get it," Kol commands.

"Ok, ok," Jeremy says, climbing off the bed and going to his wardrobe. He rummages around and eventually comes up with a bottle of Vervain. "Huh, I guess I did have some after all."

"Bring it here," Kol tells Jeremy. Kol's pretty sure he's figured this out. If Jeremy can prove he's able to stand up for himself, that he's capable of hurting Kol to protect himself, the predator in Kol will respect Jeremy. And with that will bring a lessened desire to hurt him. It's basic nature, you're less likely to bite what can bite you back. Jeremy climbs onto the bed, still holding the bottle of Vervain with uncertainty.

"Now what?" Jeremy asks, clutching the Vervain close so Kol can't reach it.

"Now you're going to prove you've got what it takes to date a vampire."

xxx

Morning brings with it that distance and perspective which it often tends to bring. So often things feel more life-altering in the moment then they actually turn out to be. That's what last night was. No big deal. Jeremy's ok and somehow, though Kol may never understand it, they are closer than ever.

**AN: So this chapter got out of control, I think this story may have just fallen over the edge into crack. And being the one that wrote this I think my sanity is also walking a very fine line. Anyway I hope I haven't fucked it up too badly and I promise that something resembling a plot will emerge in the next few chapters. Let me know what you think in a review? Thanks for reading. **


	6. Chapter 6

Jeremy walks into the room to find Kol looking kind of pale. And yes Jeremy's well aware that Kol's a vampire, that's why this is so weird.

"What's wrong?" Jeremy asks. Slowly Kol takes his eyes from the TV and turns to look at Jeremy.

"What the fuck is this?" Kol asks slowly, pointing at the TV. Jeremy glances at the screen and there's Edward sparkling away and Bella looking all vague or is that adoring? He's never quite sure. Jeremy can't help the laughter that takes hold of him. Kol's just discovered Twilight and the look on his face is priceless. "Why is he _sparkling_?" Kol asks in a tone somewhere between disgust and panic.

"It's just a movie," Jeremy manages to say, "you know they're not real."

"I know," Kol says, "but is this what people really think of vampires? It's embarrassing."

"Most people don't really believe in vampires, but yeah, millions of people love this shit."

"I think I'm gonna be sick."

"No you're not," Jeremy says, "now shove over." Kol moves over on the couch and Jeremy takes a seat next to him and snuggles in close. "It's not that bad. It can be entertaining if you're in the right mood."

"I doubt that. The highly overrated girl better die at the end of this," Kol says.

"Of course she doesn't die, it's a love story. Besides there are four more movies after this one."

"You're fucking kidding. No one could want to sit through this more than once."

"You're right, so let's go to bed." Jeremy would much rather snog his own vampire than watch this crap.

xxx

Kol wakes up just in time to stop Jeremy getting out of bed. Jeremy throws the covers back to climb out but Kol slides his arm around Jeremy's waist and pulls him close.

"Hey, I gotta get ready for school," Jeremy says, making a very half-arsed attempt to free himself.

"Just a little longer," Kol murmurs against the warm skin of Jeremy's neck.

"Well maybe a little longer," Jeremy agrees, rolling over to look at Kol. Kol reaches up and touches Jeremy's face. How many perfect moments is one person allowed to have? Kol's having another one right now, lying here with Jeremy, doing nothing but admiring and being admired by his love. Surely Kol's reached his quota by now. But the moment ends as moments tend to do.

"I hate that you have to go to school," Kol says, not looking forward to when Jeremy finally does have to get up. "All day without you..." Jeremy smiles and presses a quick kiss to Kol's lips.

"So come with me," Jeremy suggests, "new kids aren't unheard of." Why didn't Kol think of that? "It doesn't matter that you're like a billion years old, you'll pass for seventeen,'' Jeremy says, trying and failing to keep a straight face.

"Thanks."

xxx

Kol won't be like Elena. He's not going to drop his family like a bag of shit because something better came along. He's been at school for a few weeks now which means he has less free time on his hands these days. But school's finished for the day and Jeremy's at training so Kol's making the effort to visit his brothers and sister.

"Kol darling," Rebekah greets him, "I was beginning to think you'd forgotten where we live." He's been here less than five seconds and already she's being dramatic.

"Don't be ridiculous, I'm over here all the time."

"No, not nearly enough," Nick chimes in, "we should have a dinner party, get all the family together for the evening."

"That's a fantastic idea," Rebekah says, "how about Saturday? I'll bring Matt."

"And I'll invite Caroline," Nick says. "Kol, you should bring Jeremy, none of us have had a chance to spend much time with him." And there's a bloody good reason for that, Kol thinks, looking at his ghastly siblings. There's no way this can end well, but Kol agrees. He can't keep Jeremy away from them forever, maybe it's best to just get this over and done with. Fuck it. This is what he gets for making an effort to spend time with his family.

**AN: I really struggled with this chapter and I'm still nowhere near happy with it. But it does what it needs to do and now we can move on with the plot. Hopefully you'll be pleased to know that I've pretty much written the rest of this story and I really like it. And BTW, I don't really hate Twilight, it's alright. I just prefer my vampires more traditional is all. I'm still not sure why Stephanie Meyer felt the need to write about vampires, she could've made the Cullen's sparkly, poisonous immortals with cool psychic powers and achieved the same effect. Anyway, thanks for reading.**


	7. Chapter 7

This is a bad idea. Kol's been on edge ever since Nick told him about this dinner party. But Nick will have his parties, so here Kol is. Of course Nick is at the head of the table. Elijah is on Nick's right and Caroline on his left. Kol is sitting next to Elijah and Jeremy is next to Kol. Rebekah is opposite Kol, next to Caroline and next to Rebekah is Matt, opposite Jeremy. Here goes nothing.

It actually starts out pretty well, the only awkward moment is when Caroline asks Elijah where Meredith is and he admits that they are no longer seeing each other.

But now Kol doesn't like the way Nick's looking at him, he looks far too amused. Prick. Did he organise this dinner just to belittle Kol? Or is Kol just being paranoid? No, Nick's definitely looking at him and Jeremy like they're a joke and Kol's had enough. Like a bow pulled too tight, Kol snaps.

"Stop looking at me like that! Yes I'm here with Jeremy, so what?"

Kol's outburst surprises everyone. Just because he's been stewing on these thoughts for days, doesn't mean this hasn't come out of the blue for everyone else. The chatter ceases abruptly and all eyes are on Kol and Nick. Kol glares at Nick whose lips twitch up in an infuriating way and Kol lets loose.

"You wouldn't know what love was if it tried to rip the heart from your chest. In fact, you don't. There's someone who loves you with undying devotion, who worships you, would do anything for you and you're too blind to see it. That's the kind of love Jeremy and I have and you're just jealous. But you could have it too, if your head wasn't so far up your arse." Kol's standing by the time he's finished and is waffling his hand around in Elijah's general direction. Nick reaches over and places his hand on Caroline's.

"Her?" Kol says with contempt, "she's nothing but a power hungry bitch who wanted to sink her claws into the most powerful vampire she could find. You're so desperate to be loved by anyone that you can't see what's staring you in the face." Kol glances at Elijah, who looks mortified. Kol and Nick are glaring at each other when the silence is broken by Rebekah.  
"I have to go find Stefan," she announces, pushing her chair back and rushing off. Matt looks gutted at her sudden departure. He shoves his chair back too and sulks off out of the room.  
Caroline turns to Nick, shrugs and says, "what can I say? He's right." She gets up and follows Matt out of the room, calling to him to wait for her.  
Elijah's just sitting there with a horrified look on his face, like Kol's just ripped his heart out and pinned it up on the wall for everyone to stare at. With betrayal in his eyes for Kol, Elijah gets up and leaves. Well done Kol, you always did know how to clear a room.

"You little shit. You didn't really think I was that stupid did you?" is Nick's parting comment for Kol as he follows Elijah from the room. Well fuck, who'd have guessed it? Nick's not as dumb as he looks. And yep, Elijah was definitely right, Kol sure does know how to make a mess. Crap, Kol didn't mean to push it this far. He never means to say exactly the wrong thing but somehow the words have a way of coming out before he can stop them. Fuck-up Mikaelson strikes again.

Kol feels Jeremy's hand on his shoulder and turns to face him.

"That's one way to clear a room," Jeremy says.

"Yeah," Kol manages to say, half amused and half afraid. It was pretty funny after all but he is kinda shitting himself that Nick is going to come back and chop his head off.

"You know what my favourite part was?" Jeremy purrs, leaning in close to Kol. Kol shakes his head. "The part where everyone ran off and left us alone." Jeremy closes the gap between them and kisses Kol in that worshipping way. Maybe it was worth pissing his whole family off, Kol thinks, as he returns Jeremy's kiss.

**AN: Here's some random, useless information for you. I actually wrote this chapter first as a oneshot. Originally it was going to be the entire sequel. But Kol and Jeremy had so much more to say and do so here we are. BTW I'm really excited for the next chapter, it's a starring role for my TVD OTP. Thanks for reading.**


	8. Chapter 8

Nick walks into Elijah's room to find him sitting on the bed just looking kind of lost. Fucking Kol, he always was a loose cannon. Nick will deal with him later, right now it's Elijah that matters. Nick crosses the room and crouches down in front of his big brother.

"You alright Lije?" Nicks asks, resting his hand on Elijah's knee. Elijah looks down at him with the look of someone whose most shameful secret has just been broadcast to the world. But then a worried look creeps onto his face.

"You're not angry?" Elijah asks dubiously.

"Not with you," Nick answers. Elijah sighs, running his hands through his hair.

"When you were the only one who knew, I could handle it," Elijah says. "But now they all know and it's so wrong. How can I face them again?" The look on Elijah's face breaks Nick's heart. Elijah's struggled with this for so long and Nick wants to be able to comfort his brother. Nick stands and takes a seat on the bed next to Elijah. He puts his arm around Elijah to assure him it'll be ok.

"It's not a crime to love someone," Nick says. "Besides, if they give you shit about it I'll sort them out," he adds, trying to lighten the mood. Elijah doesn't react, he just continues to stare down at his hands. Nick reaches over and covers Elijah's hands with his own in an attempt to make his brother pay attention to him. Slowly Elijah turns his head to look at Nick.

"Not even if it's your brother you're in love with?" Elijah asks with grim humour but his torment is written all over his face. Nick's known about Elijah feelings for him for a while now and he's tried to discourage Elijah. They are brothers, they aren't supposed to feel for each other what Elijah feels for him. But it's a difficult situation because Nick doesn't want to hurt Elijah and Nick would take away Elijah's pain if he could. And then looking into Elijah's sad eyes it occurs to Nick that he's been a complete and utter fool. Kol was right, but that doesn't mean Nick isn't still pissed off at him for what he's put Elijah through. For centuries Elijah stood by Nick when no one else would have. In the end he drove Elijah away by telling him that he'd killed their family because he knew that was the only thing that could make Elijah leave. It had hurt to do that but it was the only way he could think of to keep Elijah safe from Mikael. But now Mikael's gone and it's been proven to Nick time and time again that the only person he can rely on is Elijah. That Elijah truly does love him and that is the one thing Nick has been seeking above all else. Nick's hand moves to Elijah's face, there's no reason why he can't give Elijah what he needs, in fact, he wants to.

"Who cares when he loves you back," Nick says, leaning in to kiss Elijah. Nick's lips meet Elijah's sooner than he anticipates because Elijah moves forward and crushes their mouths together. Elijah's kiss is forceful, with a burning urgency and Nick loves it. He returns Elijah's kiss with a frantic intensity of his own. This is what Nick has been searching for all these long years. What an idiot he's been; it was staring him in the face all along. They move back on the bed and Elijah pushes Nick down, climbing on top of him. Nick gazes up at Elijah and it's all there in Elijah's eyes. Everything they've shared, the years they've endured, the heartache they suffered. It binds them together and what makes this so appealing is that Elijah_ knows_. He knows everything there is to know about Nick and still Elijah loves him. Nick can't ask for anything more than that.

**AN: So what'd you think? I think they would make the fucking hottest couple ever. Thanks for reading.**


	9. Chapter 9

Really Nick should be thanking Kol. But it's just the way that Kol had to go about it. He's getting a little too confident and confidence in someone so unpredictable makes them difficult to deal with. So Nick will bring Kol down a peg or two and remind him whose boss.

v-v

"I'm going to make you pay," Nick threatens in a super scary voice. Fuck. Why couldn't Kol have just kept his mouth shut? Nick's his brother and siblings say this kinda stuff to each other all the time without really meaning it. But something about the way Nick's looking at him makes Kol worry that maybe he really did cross the line this time. Nick's lips curl into a wicked smile, shit.

"Are you going to kill me?" Kol's only sort of joking when he asks the question.

"No," Nick says, "you're still my brother and unfortunately I do love you. What I've got in mind is much better, it's actually a win/win for me." Nick's being way too calm, which is scaring the shit out of Kol. He's dragging this out on purpose, just to torment Kol.

"So what are you going to do?" Kol asks, at least if he knows he can deal with it.

"I'm going to teach you a lesson and ensure you're safety. I organised this little get together to persuade you to turn Jeremy but I think it'll be more fun this way." Nick's smile widens, whatever he's got in mind Kol can't let him do it to Jeremy. Nick fixes his gaze on Kol and says "you will turn Jeremy." As if. Kol's got no intention of...wait it's not a bad idea, maybe Kol will turn Jeremy. It'd solve a lot of problems. Actually it's a pretty good idea. Yes, Kol will do it. But a voice in his head whispers, 'it's not what Jeremy wants.' Kol focuses on Nick who looks far too pleased with himself. Oh fuck. Bastard!

"You didn't..." Kol manages to say.

"Oh but I did little brother," Nick says with a grin, still staring at Kol, "now let's see you squirm. You have until midnight tomorrow."


	10. Chapter 10

Just one more day. One day of Jeremy looking at him with love instead of hate. They get up, they go to school and it's like a wonderful dream that Kol knows he'll have to wake from. All day he puts off saying anything to Jeremy, maybe he can stay asleep a little longer. After school they wind up at the park and Kol can't keep putting this off. They're sitting under a tree, just enjoying the day and each other's company. It could be one of those perfect moments if this shadow wasn't hanging over him. And now Kol knows they'll never have another one.

"What is it?" Jeremy asks, "you've been weird all day." This is it.

"You remember how pissed off Nick was at the dinner party?" Kol asks, knowing that of course Jeremy does.

"Yeah," Jeremy says, worry creeping into his voice.

"He decided I needed to be punished-"

"But that's not fair," Jeremy says indignantly, "all you did was open his eyes to the truth."

"I know," Kol says with a sad smile, "but that doesn't matter now because he's already done it."

"Done what?" Jeremy asks. Fuck, Kol doesn't want to have to tell Jeremy this, he's going to lose him. Kol takes Jeremy's face in his hands and looks into his eyes. Looking into Jeremy's eyes has nothing to do with compulsion, just the truth. And wanting to remember these last happy moments.

"I love you," Kol says and then he kisses Jeremy. Kol wants to savour this, it could be the last time he ever gets to do this. Jeremy melts into the kiss initially but then he pushes Kol away and far too soon it's over.

"Done what?" Jeremy repeats fearfully. Kol sighs.

"He's compelled me to turn you. I've got until midnight. I'm fighting as hard as I can, but I won't be able to stop it after that. You need to leave town Jeremy. I'd go but that's no use, I'd still know where to find you. It has to be you. You have to leave and not tell me where. If I can't find you, I can't hurt you." This hurts more than Kol thought anything could.

"No. I won't leave you. You wouldn't do that to me." Jeremy says with determination.

"I don't want to but it's out of my control now. If you stay this is going to happen."

"We'll find a way..." Jeremy says as much to convince himself as Kol.

"You're not listening Jeremy," Kol says, trying to impress on Jeremy the seriousness of the situation. "It's either leave and be human or stay and become a vampire."

"I need time to think," Jeremy says and then he walks away from Kol. Kol knows it has to be this way but watching Jeremy go is the hardest thing he's ever had to do.

xxx

When Kol gets home Jeremy's not there. His duffel bag is gone and so are some of his clothes. So that's it. Jeremy's made his decision. Kol will never see him again.


	11. Chapter 11

It's dark in here. Dark and cold. Where the hell is he anyway? The last thing Jeremy remembers is walking away from the park, needing to clear his head. He'd just needed a minute to get his thoughts together and to think of a way for him and Kol to stay together without him being turned. Kol. Jeremy's thoughts race. Where is Kol? Is he ok? How long has Jeremy been gone? Fuck, he needs to figure this out. As far as Jeremy can gather he's in a stone room, a cell. There's a little light coming in through a small opening in the door. Jeremy gets up and walks towards the door, maybe he'll be able to peer out and figure out where he is. Before he reaches the door a face appears and it's Damon. Of course, Jeremy should've known; he's in the Salvatore house.

"Finally decided to wake up," Damon says, "it's about time." Shit, how long has Jeremy been down here?

"Get out of the way," comes Elena's voice and then Damon is shoved aside and she peers in at Jeremy.

"What are you doing?" Jeremy demands.

"I could ask you the same thing," Elena says. "Dating an Original, really Jeremy, it's just plain rude after everything they've done." Jeremy realises that he and Kol have been stupid, they should have known Elena wouldn't let this drop.

"What are you planning to do?" Jeremy asks, hoping he doesn't sound too desperate. Elena smiles at him in a way he could never imagine her doing when she was human.

"Well," Elena says, "we're going to kill Kol. But first we've got to dry you out so you don't do anything silly. So just sit tight for a few days and when all his blood is out of your system we'll dispose of him and let you go."

"Elena no," Jeremy pleads, "you've loved vampires, can't you understand?"

"I know I have," Elena shoots back, "and look where it got me. So many dead friends and family that I've lost count and an eternity of sucking off people like a leech. Trust me Jere, it's for the best."

"Do this and you're dead to me," Jeremy tells Elena. How can she think killing the love of his life is the best thing for him?

"I'm already dead, and this is happening," Elena says with finality before she walks away.

**AN: G'day mates, Happy Australia Day! All you Aussies better make sure you get into some chops, lemmo's and pav today. Thanks for reading.**


	12. Chapter 12

It's probably weird that Kol is still here in Jeremy's house now that Jeremy is gone. But who cares? It's as good a place as any to wallow in self-pity. If someone had told him a couple of months ago that he'd be this cut up over breaking up with a mortal boy he'd have thought they were raving mad. But here he is and now what's he supposed to do? Nick's compulsion won't let him rest, already he feels the urge to search for Jeremy. Kol gets up and heads outside, not really sure where to start looking but just knowing that it's impossible not to try. As Kol steps outside he sees Rebekah walking up the path and there's someone with her. She's holding hands with the someone and it turns out to be Stefan Salvatore. That should probably surprise Kol but right now he just doesn't give a fuck.

"Kol there's something we need to tell you," she says but Kol really doesn't care.

"Not now Rebekah," Kol says. He just doesn't want to deal with her shit at the moment. Kol walks around them with every intention of leaving until she says the only thing that can make him listen.

"It's about Jeremy," she says, and that stops Kol in his tracks. He turns to face them. "Stefan knows where he is."

"I don't want to know," Kol says, "he's better off without me."

"Stop being ridiculous Kol," Rebekah chastises, "of course he's not better off without you."

"She's right," Stefan says, "Elena and Damon have him locked up at the house. They're waiting for your blood to leave his system." How dare they! Anger takes hold of Kol. But then it drains away as the realisation of what this means hits him. Jeremy didn't choose this. Jeremy didn't leave him. If his fourteen hours and thirty-six minutes without Jeremy has taught him anything, it's this. He cannot live without Jeremy. He was kidding himself if he ever thought he'd be able to let go when the time came. He's going over to that house right now to rescue Jeremy. It must show on his face because Stefan says, "let us help you." Why would they want to help him?

"What's in it for you?" Kol asks.

"Nothing," Rebekah says, "think of it as a thank-you. Your little outburst the other night made me realise that what I had with Matt was nothing compared to what Stefan and I once shared. You inspired me to take a chance at rekindling it." She turns to Stefan and looks at him adoringly. Huh, who'd have thought it? Kol the love doctor.

"And what about you?" Kol asks, directing his question at Stefan. Stefan is Damon's brother after all and if anyone understands the complicated nature of sibling relationships, it's Kol. Helping Kol will mean that Stefan has to side against his brother.

"Like Rebekah said, it's a thank-you. And your Rebekah's brother. She wants to help you, so I'll do this for her," Stefan says. Then Stefan gives Rebekah one of those adoring looks. It makes Kol uncomfortable, he doesn't like this mushy stuff unless it involves him and Jeremy. But it does put his mind at ease in a way because Kol can see that Stefan really means what he says.

"Ok, let's do it," Kol agrees, accepting their help. But there's still the issue of Nick's compulsion. It would be ridiculous to save Jeremy from his psycho sister just to turn him against his will. "There's just one stop we need to make first."

**AN: Only two chapters and the epilogue left to go. Thanks for reading.**


	13. Chapter 13

Kol's sure Nick will do this for him. Well pretty sure. More like fifty/fifty. Ok, so he probably won't but Kol's got to ask. Kol, Rebekah and Stefan walk in to find Nick and Elijah just chillin' in the library. Nick looks up and gives Kol a sucked-in-I-beat-you look but then his expression changes completely. Nick's gaze lands on Stefan and he jumps up from his seat like an excited kid.

"Stefan! Finally came to your senses did you?" Nick says with a grin, observing the fact that Stefan and Rebekah are clearly together.

"Looks like it," Stefan says with a smile, extending his hand towards Nick in a peace offering. Nick shakes the offered hand in acceptance and Stefan says, "I hope you can forgive me Klaus."

"Don't worry about it," Nick says, "water under the bridge and all that. You're here now, that's all that matters."

"Thank-you," Stefan says. Now Nick takes in the serious looks on Kol and Rebekah's faces. His own smile fades a little, he knows something's going on.

"This isn't just a social visit, is it?" Nick asks.

"No," Kol admits, "I need your help." Nick looks at Kol in a considering way and Kol has no idea what he's thinking. How can Kol say this to have the best chance of getting what he wants? "Elena and Damon took something of mine and I'm going to take it back." Nick doesn't say anything so Kol continues. "But I can't think straight with this compulsion playing on my mind. Do you think maybe you could lift it? Please?" Nick's still looking at him in that considering way, it's a tense wait for Kol. Will Nick do it?

"They've taken Jeremy, but you haven't turned him yet," Nick speculates correctly. "They're drying him out," Nick continues, thinking out loud. Damnit, why does he have to be so good at figuring out diabolical plots? Kol wasn't actually going to mention Jeremy. "I should let them kill you for being such an idiot." Hey! Anyway, as if Damon and Elena could get the better of him. Kol opens his mouth to tell Nick off but as always Rebekah has to have her say before he gets a chance.

"Oh come on Nick," she says, "you wouldn't want to stand in the way of true love, would you?" And then she gives Nick puppy dog eyes. Nick cracks a little under that look and then Rebekah takes Stefan's hand and he does puppy dog eyes too. Kol sees Nick crack and little more, so what the hell, he gives him puppy dog eyes as well.

"Don't think I'm going to let you get away with not turning him," Nick says a little desperately, as he looks to Elijah for help. But it's his undoing because he's met with a fourth set of puppy dog eyes.

"Fine, I'll do it," Nick huffs, "if you'll all stop looking at me like that." They stop with the puppy dog eyes because four beaming smiles replace them.

xxx

Nick and Elijah didn't want any part of 'letting the kids sort their differences out'. Seriously? What are they like the parents now? The only instruction they've been given is not to kill Elena because Elijah feels responsible for her because it was his blood, blah, blah, blah. Whatever. What kind of a monster do they think Kol is? As if he would kill Jeremy's sister, well without Jeremy's permission at least. Anyway that just leaves Kol, Rebekah and Stefan to go get Jeremy. Stefan offered to just walk in and sneak Jeremy out but where's the fun in that? Rebekah agreed with Kol, she was keen to get her hands dirty too. Rebekah's still pissed off at Elena for tricking her into thinking they were friends, it's something she'll probably never get over. And Kol may have paid Damon back for the incident in Denver but he's pretty sure he still owes Damon a broken neck from the night of the ball. Or was that the other way around? Either way, it's gonna be a broken neck for Damon. Because Stefen knows the house and because Kol isn't sure how Stefan would react if he really had to hurt Damon, it's Stefan's job to free Jeremy. That leaves Kol and Rebekah to deal with Damon and Elena.


	14. Chapter 14

Kol and Rebekah find Damon and Elena with their feet up sipping blood from fine crystal. Upon their arrival Damon and Elena jump to their feet, they know there is only one reason that Kol and Rebekah would come here. Initially they just need to buy Stefan some time so Rebekah indulges in some verbal torments before the real fun starts.

"Looks like your shine is wearing off Elena," Rebekah taunts, "I suppose it's hard for you, not being the centre of the universe for once." Elena scowls but doesn't say anything so Rebekah continues. "Of course I don't need to be the centre of everyone's universe, just Stefan's," she finishes with a grin.

"Bitch!" is Elena's reply to that along with the glass she sends flying at Rebekah's head. Rebekah moves out of its path in time and it smashes against the wall, in a spray of blood and crystal.

"A bit touchy about it aren't you?" Rebekah says with amusement. But Elena's had enough of talking and she launches herself at Rebekah. Kol doesn't have time to see what happens because Damon attacks him. He's ridiculously easy to subdue, which gives Kol the impression that Damon's not really trying. A squeal from the other side of the room draws both Kol and Damon's attention. They stop fighting to watch, because what's happening between Rebekah and Elena is an epic cat fight. And seriously, who doesn't love to watch a good bitch fight?

"I'll scratch your eyes out you fucking slut!" Elena screeches and she follows though by actually trying to do so. Rebekah raises her hands to block Elena, and then she starts scratching back. Rebekah definitely has more experience and skill when it comes to fighting but Elena's mad as hell and manages to drag her nails down Rebekah's face. And to be fair to Rebekah, cat fighting isn't a fighting style they've done much training in.

"Rabid bitch!" Rebekah screeches in response and taking advantage of Elena's smugness manages to land a slap on Elena's cheek that nearly knocks her head off. Elena rocks back and clutches her cheek, hatred burning in her eyes. And because Rebekah can't help herself she throws another taunt at Elena.

"Stefan's mine now, get over it skank."

"No hard feelings," Kol says to Damon, "after this we're square."

"Do what you've gotta do," Damon shrugs as Kol grabs his head and twists. The snap is like a drug. Damon slumps to the floor unconscious and Kol can't help but think that Damon would prefer to be that way. Maybe Elena's psychoness is taking its toll on Damon's love for her.

Rebekah shoves Elena down on her knees. With one hand she grabs a handful of Elena's hair and with the other she holds a stake to Elena's back. Kol stalks towards her, gleefully anticipating the violence ahead.

"Did you think you could just take what's mine?" Kol asks. "That there'd be no consequences?" Kol makes a show of coating the stake he's holding in Vervain.

"He's not yours," Elena spits out.

"I disagree," Kol says, driving the stake through Elena's gut. She screams and it's music to Kol's ears, torture really is soothing.

"Do what you like," Elena chokes out, blood bubbling from her mouth, "I won't let you have him." Kol smiles, she sure is a feisty one.

"Really? And what the fuck are you going to do about it?" Kol says as he yanks the stake out, making sure to twist so it hurts just as much on the way out. Elena glares at him between gulping breaths. It's then that Stefan appears with Jeremy. Kol's relief is short lived when he takes in Jeremy's state. Instantly he moves to Jeremy to comfort him and to assess the damage. Jeremy's face is covered in blood and when he reaches for Kol, Kol realises that Stefan is holding Jeremy up. Kol takes Jeremy from Stefan and his thoughts race. He wants to make sure Jeremy's ok but he's so angry at Elena for what she's done, Kol's going to fucking kill her.

"What the fuck did you do to him?" Kol demands, looking at Elena for the first time since Jeremy and Stefan walked in. She's a good actress, the shock on her face looks real.

"Nothing," she insists and she sounds genuine but Kol doesn't believe her because there is no one else who could've done this. Kol's torn between wanting to stay with Jeremy and wanting to beat the shit out of Elena. Then Kol feels Jeremy's arms tighten around him so he simply says, "Rebekah." Rebekah twists her wrist and drives the stake in just enough to scare Elena but not do any lasting damage.

"Care to rethink that?" Kol asks.

"I didn't touch him," Elena says defiantly. Lying cunt. Kol doesn't give a fuck what Nick and Elijah said, she dies tonight.

"Wait," Jeremy says in a weak voice, "she's telling the truth." Kol looks at Jeremy in confusion. Somewhere in the background Stefan is quick to say that it wasn't him or Damon. "I did it myself," Jeremy says.

"What do you mean?" Kol asks because that makes no sense. When Kol looks into Jeremy's eyes he's so completely focused on Jeremy that there's no one but them in the room.

"They were going to kill you," Jeremy says, "I wanted to kill myself so they'd leave you alone. Staying human's not worth loosing you over." Jeremy did this for him? It's impossible to describe how Kol feels right now. God, who knew he was capable of loving and being loved this deeply? Kol bites his tongue and kisses Jeremy, to heal his hurts and to let Jeremy know how very much he means to Kol. As the blood takes effect, Kol feels Jeremy's strength return and he deepens their kiss. The delightful taste and touch of Jeremy's mouth on his and the feel of Jeremy's body pressed against him is heightened by the fact that Kol thought he'd never get to do this again. It's taken Kol a thousand years to find this and now Kol knows it was worth the wait. He tries his best to convey this to Jeremy through his kiss. Jeremy's response is familiar and new at the same time, and Kol knows Jeremy's understood his message. Somewhere in the room Kol hears a cough followed by Rebekah's voice. He'd forgotten there was anyone else here.

"Um...so what, um... do you want me to...to do with...Elena?" she asks. The kiss ends and Kol pulls back enough so he can look into Jeremy's eyes.

"It's up to you," Kol says to Jeremy because right now he doesn't give a fuck about anything except what Jeremy wants. It's eerily quiet in here. Kol turns and looks at everyone else in the room. What's wrong with them? Rebekah, Elena, Stefan and even Damon, who recovered remarkably quickly, are all staring at them in the strangest way. The silence is broken by Damon, he always has some smartarse thing to say.

"Wow," is actually all Damon manages. Elena is the next one to speak.

"Jere," she says in an apologetic voice, "I take it all back. I'm so sorry, I had no idea..." she trails off, an awestruck look on her face. Kol is lost. He looks to Jeremy, maybe he can shed some light. Kol's look is met by a grin from Jeremy.

"I guess we showed them, didn't we babe?" Jeremy says before leaning in for another kiss.

**AN: So that's the last chapter, just the epilogue to go. But that could be a while because I haven't actually written it yet. Thanks for reading and it would be great if everyone who makes it this far could leave a review. Please?**


	15. Epilogue

"I think we should have a dinner party to celebrate," Kol tells Jeremy. This suggestion is met by a smirk from Jeremy.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Jeremy asks, "after last time I mean."

"That was almost a year ago, everyone's over it. Anyway it all worked out for the best."

"I guess," Jeremy shrugs. "I'm game if you are."

"Great," Kol says. "So who should we invite? It's your big moment, ask anyone you like."

"Just family and close friends I think. Elena and Damon, Matt and Caroline, Stefan and Rebekah, Klaus and Elijah," Jeremy lists off. It's basically a re-run of the last dinner they all sat down to. Just a few changes in the seating arrangements and a couple of extra psycho vampires thrown in for good measure. Here we go again.

xxx

Any other human might find it disconcerting to be the only one sitting down to dinner with nine vampires, but not Jeremy. Because these aren't just any vampires, they are the most important people in the world to him. His friends, his family and Kol. Jeremy's not sure there's even a word for what Kol is to him. What do you call someone who loves you completely despite their nature, who you love beyond measure? Someone you know would do anything for you no matter the sacrifice they have make, someone you are willing to die for? Jeremy doesn't know, but he's pretty sure boyfriend doesn't cut it.

Looking around the table Jeremy is so pleased that they are all here because as far as he's concerned this dinner isn't just about him, it's about all of them. About being able to share something good together without feeling the need to kill each other.

xxx

Kol taps his spoon on his glass to gain everyone's attention. The room quietens down and all eyes are on him.

"I'm sure you're all aware that Jeremy has been draughted by the Atlanta Braves. I felt we should do something to mark the occasion. It's quite an achievement and I want to say how proud I am," Kol turns and looks into Jeremy's eyes, "and that wherever your future lies, for as long as you want me to be, I'll be there beside you." They share a look and what Jeremy's eyes are saying is forever. A collective 'aww' comes from Rebekah, Caroline and Elena. Girls...

xxx

Dinner is finished so Kol, Elijah and Rebekah are standing together chatting. They've all mellowed in the last year, because at last, they are all content.

"How long do you plan on staying in Mystic Falls for?" Kol asks his siblings. It won't be long before he and Jeremy leave.

"I'm not sure," Elijah replies. "Things are good here at the moment, Niklaus is enjoying having his best friend back so it will be for a while yet. Unless you're planning on leaving Rebekah?"

"No," she says, "Stefan feels the same way. He and Nick still have a lot of catching up to do."

"Did I hear my name?" Nick asks, walking up behind Elijah and sliding his arms around Elijah's waist. He rests his chin on Elijah's shoulder and gazes at Kol and Rebekah. The change that comes over Elijah is instant. It's hard to define but he just looks as though he's where he's supposed to be. He's always been so sombre and restrained, this is a side of him Kol had never seen up until a year ago. Elijah looks happy, complete, like he can breathe freely for the first time in a thousand years.

"We were talking about you, not to you," Elijah says with a smile, melting into Nick's embrace.

"It still weirds me out a little seeing you two together," Rebekah says with a fond smile to Nick and Elijah. "But I'm glad you've both found what you've been looking for."

"Yes we have," Nick says, turning his head to nuzzle Elijah's neck.

"I agree," Kol says, "this new level of contentment suits you both."

"Yes it does," Elijah says, turning in Nick's arms and proceeding to snog Nick senseless.

Kol and Rebekah share a smile and walk away to find someone else to talk to who is a little less preoccupied.

"They look happy," Damon says, raising an eyebrow and looking in Nick and Elijah's direction as Kol and Rebekah approach him and Stefan.

"Don't they just," Rebekah says cheerfully as she takes Stefan's hand. "And what about you Damon?" Rebekah asks. "How are things with Elena these days?" A tentative smile forms on Damon's face.

"I think we're past the worst of it. Her emotions were so out of control at the start but these last couple of months she's almost the old Elena again." Rebekah doesn't look too happy about that. Stefan plants a quick kiss on her cheek.

"I think you're eyes just flashed green sweetheart," Stefan says to her with amusement.

"They did not," Rebekah says, pouting at him in protest.

"Not even a little bit?" he teases pulling her close and wrapping his arms around her. She continues to frown but returns his embrace. Kol looks across the room to Jeremy, who's talking to Matt, Caroline and Elena. It's as if he feels Kol's gaze on him because Jeremy looks Kol's way and they share a knowing look. Each knows the other is relieved and thankful that they got through dinner without anyone storming off, or threatening to make anyone else suffer. But apparently that thought has come too soon. Jeremy's attention is drawn from Kol by Elena.

"You were in on it?" Elena says in a raised voice to Caroline, "how could you do that to Bonnie?" Kol darts across the room to Jeremy, not wanting him to get caught between two fighting vampires.

"Hey, it's no secret that Bonnie wasn't my favourite person and I'm pretty sure she felt the same about me. Besides, I was in love with Klaus, what was I supposed to do?'' Caroline shoots back. Matt flinches at Caroline's words, he's still a little delicate after Rebekah's monumental public ending of their relationship and Caroline mentioning her feelings for another guy doesn't go down too well. Elena's got that look in her eye, the one that says she's about to get violent. Quick as a flash she slaps Caroline across the face causing Caroline to let out a squeal. All eyes are on them by this stage, even Nick and Elijah and Nick looks pissed off that he's been interrupted.

"Keep those crazy whores under control in my house," Nick demands, directing his instruction at Matt and Damon, who are already trying to subdue the shrieking girls. They both take offense at their girlfriends being called 'crazy whores', especially Matt because Nick is a sore point at the moment, and they let the struggling vampires go. All four of them turn on Nick and Elijah so Rebekah and Stefan jump into defend their brothers or best friend, whatever the case may be. Holy shit, this is fixing to be an all in brawl and as much as Kol would like to be a part of this he has to get Jeremy to safety before all hell breaks loose.

"And people wonder why I don't want to be a vampire," Jeremy mutters as Kol takes his hand and pulls him from the room. "Sooky, moody bloody things..." They escape to the relative safety of the next room, closing the door behind them.

"I don't know how that conversation got so out of control in the five seconds I wasn't paying attention," Jeremy laments.

"Don't worry about it. Anyway, it's a new record," Kol says with amusement. "All of us actually lasted a few hours in the same room before anyone tried to kill anyone. That's gotta count for something." Jeremy doesn't look convinced. "Besides," Kol shrugs, "maybe this is a good thing. It might give them a chance to finally sort all their issues out."

"But don't you think we should do something?" Jeremy asks with concern. "What if someone gets killed?"

"I don't think it will go that far. Elijah, Nick and Rebekah aren't that easy to kill and the others know it." Kol hears a snap from the other room. "The furniture however might be beyond saving. Anyway I can't take on eight cranky vampires at once," Kol says.

"Not even for me?" Jeremy says with a look Kol can't refuse.

"Well..." Kol begins but then a smile forms on Jeremy's lips.

"We could always try snogging," he suggests, "it worked last time."

"Indeed it did," Kol says with a smirk. Jeremy takes a step towards the door as though he is seriously considering putting his plan into action. "Wait," Kol says, grabbing Jeremy's arm and pulling him back, that wasn't quite what Kol meant. Jeremy looks at him thoughtfully.

"You're right," Jeremy says, "maybe we should practice first." That's more like it. Kol wraps his arms around Jeremy, pulling him close.

"The things I do for you..." Kol says before leaning in and kissing Jeremy.

_**The End.**_

_**Or is it?**_

_**Not if they want to be Together Forever.**_

**AN: So that's it. I hope y'all enjoyed reading Anything For You as much as I enjoyed writing it. I know what this implies, and that's because there is an inevitability in this relationship that I can't ignore. But I'm taking a break for a while, I feel like Kol and Jeremy have been having a constant conversation in my head for months now and I need to switch them off for a while or I really am going to end up as crazy as Kol. Thanks for reading. Oh yeah, one more thing, I have no idea how one becomes a pro-baseballer but that's the beauty of fanfiction, I want Jeremy to be one and so he is, yay. Thanks again to everyone who read/favourited/followed this story and especially to those who reviewed, I appreciate it.**

…**or at least that would've been my AN if Jeremy hadn't broken my heart in 4.12. Now I think the story ends something like "and then a meteorite fell on the house and killed them all." **

**WWAAAHHHHHHHHH! How could Jeremy do it? Didn't he know how much Kol loved him…**


End file.
